Prince of Persia 3: A Soul Divided
by Procrastinater
Summary: My idea of what the third game will be like. My ideas based from seeing previews in magazines, but now I'm using limited ideas from actual third game with few spoilers if any. no spoilers yet
1. Welcome to the future

Prince of Persia: A Soul Divided

I own no rights to Prince of Persia.

A/N: This is my story of what I think the third game will be like. I hope to finish the story before the game itself comes out.

The Prince and the empress of time were making out in a shabby little house while war was going on in Babylon. They had sex and the blood of Kaileena became one with his own, and from that moment, Kaileena was carrying his child. Meanwhile, in Babylon, the king's crown fell down the steps of the king's stronghold, only to be stopped by the armored boot of a cloaked man whose red eyes showed clearly while the rest of him did not. He picked up the crown and uttered the words "all that is yours is rightfully mine…and mine it shall be" he said turning to reveal Farah bound to a cross, and taking his leave.

Kaileena and the Prince fell asleep after they used all their energy during sex but were soon awakened by the heat of flames around them. They instantly started panicking, trying their best to put out the fire. They gave up after a few minutes, grabbed their most important possessions, and left the house to find the rest of Babylon on fire too "wh-what has happened here?" the Prince asked no one in particular.

"He has come to take what is his" Kaileena mysteriously said

"What's that suppost to mean?" he asked "does it have to do with the sands of time?"

Kaileena smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips "You catch on pretty quick. I'm sorry, but you have to find out on your own. If I told you, it would mess up the very fabrics of time itself, and I'm sorry, but my job as time empress comes before you. Besides, if I told you, the baby and I would die." She said, "Now we must part. I will raise the baby on the island of time while you fight your enemies"

"And if I refuse to fight?" he challenged her

"Then everything you've fought and toiled for will be lost…as well as the future of all mankind. You are the mightiest warrior alive. Without you, the world can kiss itself goodbye" she sassed

"If only it was somebody else's responsibility. I'm tired of fighting." He said looking sad.

"After you've completed your journey, you will have to fight no longer," she said

"I see that this conversation is going nowhere. Just go to the Island of time already. I'll save the world…again." He said holding her one last time and placing a soft kiss on her lips one last time.

With that, the Prince embarked on his next adventure. Where it would lead him, he did not know. But he knew he would know what Kaileena was talking about by the end. After running on the rooftops of Babylon fighting various monsters, the Prince met up with the cloaked man who was the most suspicious looking person around. He also noticed that Farah was being tied on a cross. The Prince jumped off the rooftops to in front of the man.

"What are you doing with Farah and the King's crown?" the Prince immediately asked.

"So hasty to receive answers. That shall be your downfall. And if I refuse to give you answers? Dare I guess that you might resort to violence?" the cloaked man asked with a grin.

The Prince took out his swords in response. "Ahh. I have waited for this moment all my life." The cloaked man said

"So you somehow are connected to the sands of time. That would be the only way you could wait for this all your life. Or is it just a saying to try and act cool?" the Prince asked

"Quite the perceptive one. Yes, I am connected to the sands of time. I know more about them than you ever shall. Today, you will depart from this fight with…shall we a say…a gift of my supreme knowledge" he cloaked man said

"I will depart with the gift of defeating you" the Prince said and lunged forward. The cloaked man easily dodged and brought out a black glove with crimson red claws on them and put them on his hands. He then made a quick swipe for the Prince, which the Prince parried and counter attacked by doing a roundhouse kick and tried to attack the man with his sword directly after. The man stumbled backwards from the kick as planed and was even left with a shoulder wound.

The cloaked man laughed at this "all is happening as is written in the sands of time" he said and went to where he had just attacked the Prince from. There was a rip in the space-time continuum where the man's claws made contact with in his attempted attack. "Follow me to the future where we will meet and fight again under different circumstances. Come to my new castle" the man said and brought Farah with him into the rip and was gone.

The Prince followed after him and was greeted by a Babylon not too far in the future, but drastically different nonetheless. The rooftops had been formed to make the city a giant puzzle. And in the distance stood a castle with a foreboding dark cloud over it. Prince didn't have much time to admire the view until his hand started tingling. He checked his hand for the cause, and saw black blood traveling from his sword where he wounded the man to his arm. Prince didn't have much time to wonder what was happening before he felt immense pain down his arm where the blood was moving.

This reminded him of when he had found the mask of the wraith when a possibility crossed his mind despite the pain _that cloaked man could be the creator of the mask of the wraith. He must be a sick and twisted man. _After thinking this though, he was greeted by the same pain across the rest of his body now. After a few minutes, his entire body was covered in the blood, which soon turned into skin, and changed his sword into a link of many razor sharp blades into a chain like weapon.

His hair, and eyes also seemed demonic now as well. Half his skin had lines of emanating orange. The sands of time were mixing with this new body to create…the dark Prince. His hair was now black and standing on end and his eyes were the same orange as the sands as well. He felt ten times more powerfull. But he soon rellized he didn't care about anyone. All he wanted to do was kill, kill, kill. He smiled evily at these thoughts of his. They certainly matched how the normal Prince sometimes felt. This body was a manifestation of his evil side.

"I will get you mysterious cloaked man. And when I do, you will beg before me to allow me to kill you" he said in a deep voice unlike his own. His skin slowly turned regular as did the rest of his body and his new weapon. The Regular Prince was back without any more pain.

"hmmph. So that was the power he gave me. No matter. It will only end this faster." He said and walked toward the first puzzle. As he went through it, he took the time to think.

_That cloak man is very mysterious. It seems familiar and yet he does not. And where exactly did he learn how to give people such power. I wish to find out more about him…but I will not be so hasty this time. Who knows what he's got hidden up his sleave._

-And thus we leave the Prince with his thoughts…and yours. What's in store for the Prince will surprise many of you. Please Read and Review…or I might not update :O


	2. the Dark Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Prince of Persia

A/N: fast update brought thanks to Sean a.k.a some guy I don't know who wants an update. Also, Damage to the Prince is somewhat realistic in this fanfic.

The Prince got through the first puzzle pretty easily and entered a new room, which was tall and circular and had horizontal poles and platforms scattered along the room. As the Prince looked around, he saw an arrow barely miss his head. He turned his attention to a new type of sand creature at the top of the room. This new breed of sand creature was more human like than the last breed and was equipped with a bow and a quiver of arrows. The Prince decided it was best to get to the top quick, so he ran up a diagonal platform and started running diagonally up the wall to a horizontal pole, which he swung to a horizontal platform from. As soon as he landed on the platform through, an arrow pierced his left shoulder.

_What? Before now, the sand creatures weren't smart, but now they know how far ahead to shoot if someone's running along a wall? No matter. I'm still smarter than they are. I'll simply swing on the next pole longer so that there's a greater chance of him missing_, the Prince thought as he bandaged the wound. He run up the next diagonal platform and along the wall to the next poll, where he theory proved correct. The sand monster fired an arrow and missed, and the Prince used the time that it took the sand monster to reload to go to the next platform where he was safe again.

The Prince eventually made it to the top where he killed the sand creature. The Prince walked out of the room through a door at the top and was in a large rectangular room that had lots of room for…fight perhaps? The room was empty but foreboding, so he was sure to keep his guard up in case of anything. And surely enough, something did happen. A figure came out of the ground, and The Prince realized that it was the demon form of him.

The Prince groaned "at least I know I'm going to survive this adventure, but the fact that I'm that cloaked guy's lackey really sucks"

"I am here by my own choice, driven partially mad from the information I found on this adventure, I am here to stall you so that 'it' has better chance of being destroyed"

"What is this 'it' you speak of…you know what. You're obviously not going to tell me, so I'll just figure out on my own." The Prince said

"very well. We, who are about to die, salute you" The dark said bowing. The dark Prince took out his chain whip and ran toward the Prince, ready to attack. The Prince rolled to the side of his attacker, and attempted to slice of his leg. The attacker was too fast though. He spun around to avoid the attack and ran toward the center of the room. He looked in deep concentration, and after a few seconds melded into the ground. The Prince looked around waiting for the Dark Prince to come up.

_Must be a new sand attack. I'll try using one of my attacks to counter it_, the Prince thought and slowed down time for himself. Shortly after he did this, he saw black spikes slowly coming out of the ground at random spots, and the Prince decided it wasn't safe on the ground. It was then that he noticed that the wall had a ledge not too far up the wall all around the room. The Prince ran up the wall and clung onto it. The barrage of the black spikes and the Prince's slowing down of time soon ended though, and the Dark Prince rose out of the ground.

"There's something new for you. Now for something you've seen before" The dark Prince said and a cloud of sand gathered into his body, followed by a second and a third. The Prince knew what attack he was using and decided to see what would happen if he used it too. They each released a large explosion from themselves and collided with each other's. While the two explosions were colliding, a black blur was running around the Prince in a circle. _He must be slowing down time. I'll just do the same_, he said and tried slowing down time for himself, but he was out of sand. _Damn. He has more sand than me_, he thought and realized a whirlwind forming around him.

The Prince could do nothing but wait for the Dark Prince to do with him what he pleased. Soon, the force of the explosion that the two Princes made was dragged into the whirlwind, making it a whirlwind of explosions. This whirlwind made a hole in the roof and the wind finally took effect on the Prince and bring him up. After getting a quick glimpse of the room above, the Prince hit his head on the roof of the room and fell unconscious.

A/N: sorry this is kinda short. I wanted to end with a cliffhanger


	3. The Dagger of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Prince of Persia series. I do however own the games, all of which are out now. However, before it came out, I had a grand scheme for my fanfic planned out. I will however use puzzle and monster ideas from the game. No spoilers though, and if there ever is, I shall inform you.

The Prince woke up next to a hole inside a grand hall with a thrown at the end of it. The thrown was on a platform to far up to reach by normal means though. The prince would have to find other means of getting up there. The prince noticed a lot of columns in the room though, and so starting climbing up the closest one. The column cut off about twenty feet high, so the Prince jumped to one that was only connected to the ceiling, but was conveniently hanging low enough for the Prince to jump to, and so he jumped to it.

He then jumped toward the wall, which had a lever in it. He put his sword right above the lever, and tried his best to stay there, though it took a lot of upper body strength. The lever came down, and the thrown moved backwards from its original position, revealing a spiral passageway, but the lever also brang up traps right before the thrown, and so the Prince ran across the wall from the lever, and onto the large platform that the thrown and traps was on.

The first trap was a pit with a number of different lengthened poles coming out of the walls in it. The Prince jumped to the closest one and moved a lot to the left and swung to the next one. He climbed on top of this one, and climbed up the next and the one after that. After that, he swung to ground again. He then walked to the thrown, which was rightfully his back in the past. Now it was partly demolished, and uncared for. It was obvious that Persia's new ruler had made himself a new thrown.

The Prince made his way into the tunnel, which was only dimly lit by torches. He went lower and lower and deeper and deeper into the city. He eventually reached a somewhat big room with treasures in it. This was Persia's treasure room, which had the dagger of time it, just as the Prince had hoped. After all, when he destroyed the sands of time, it meant that he had never gotten the dagger of time. Before finding it here though, the Prince could only hope that his father had found it before the Vizier.

The Prince took the dagger out of its place, and the ground started rumbling, and broke. The Prince fell a while, and landed softly on top of a bag of sand. _That's…pretty convenient_, he thought to himself. The Prince looked and he realized he was in a sewer. The only light was the sun reflecting on the water from wherever an opening was. Suddenly, a sand monster like voice started talking _I think that was what the Dark Prince was trying to stop you from getting_, it said.

This sand creature was obviously smarter than others. First of all, it didn't attack, since it probably knew it would meet its death, and second, it could make conclusions about what the Prince had gone through so far. Therefore, the Prince maintained a calm voice when he talked back to show that the presence of a smart sand creature meant nothing to him "The dark prince said he was trying to stop me from getting information, not an item. Now how have you been following me for so long without me noticing?" the Prince asked.

_Oh no reason at all. Just the fact that I'm YOU_ it said. It was then that the Prince realized that the voice was coming more from his head than from anywhere else. He choose to ignore it, and continue walking on. He started ascending slowly, seeing more and more light. Then the Prince noticed an odd thing. There was no longer any water in the sewer. _It must be the doing of the cloaked man_, the Prince thought. It was then that the Prince's arm started tingling. _What's happening? Why is my arm tingling and beginning to hurt?_ he thought grabbing his arm tightly. Then a black cloud started consuming him. It seemed that the black cloud was coming from him, and without warning, consumed him. When the cloud cleared, the dark Prince was there.

"Ahh. It's good to be out" the dark Prince said It was then that a new lizard-like and yet human looking sand creature came from the ground. The dark prince swung his chain whip around, having to hit each sand creature about ten times before it died. The dark prince backed up a little, not wanting to be overwhelmed. The light shown on him from above a while as he backed up, and when the sand creatures reached the light, they stopped in their tracks to cover their eyes.

It was then that the dark prince was feeling weakened. He attacked the sand creatures again, this time killing them in two hits or less. When the sand went into his body, he felt himself getting strong again. It was like the wraith prince all over again, except the dark prince was just that: everything dark about the prince was what made this new form. It killed the rest of the sand creatures without mercy, taking pleasure in it even.

When the sand creatures were dead, the dark prince moved forward quickly, conserned about his ever dropping health. He reached a circular room with a room on the other side, but nothing but pit inbetween. The dark prince ran along the wall, noticing a torch and wrapped his chain whip around it. It helped him propel himself to the next torch and the next until he reached the room across the pit, which had water, and the second he touched the water, a sand colored cloud enveloped him, and turned him back into the Prince.

_Oh. So water puts you back inside me. I'll have to remember that_, the prince thought to himself, knowing the dark prince could hear him. The Prince walked forward again, still ascending. He eventually reached a normal street again, and the first thing he saw was a sand creatures back. This sand creature was a warrior in an army turned into a sand creature, so it was experienced in battle, and even had light armor on. It hadn't noticed the Prince, so the Prince intended to take advantage of that. The Prince took a hold of the creature's face from behind, and slit the creature's throat. The prince walked along the street after that for a while and came across a wall. The Prince ran up it, and jumped across to a wooden beam.

The Prince walked across it to a higher level, and after a little navigating around was in another part of town, where he saw some type of device with a beam of what looked like sand coming out of it back down on the ground. The prince went on another beam and realized the sand creatures, which were right in front of him, hadn't noticed him. He jumped from the beam to the closest one, and plunged his dagger right into the back of its neck. He then jumped from this sand creature's back to another one that had just noticed him and turned around. The prince grabbed its neck, and used it to turn himself around, breaking the sand creature's neck in the process.

Only one creature was left, and fully prepared for the Prince. The only difference with this last sand creature was that it had more armor, and looked more battle experienced. It attacked the Prince, but the prince parried, and counter attacked with a secondary weapon he picked up from one of the dead sand creatures. This hurt the creature, and put the prince on the offencive. The Prince spun his body around slightly, so that his swords would follow the path of his body movements, and do a lot of damage. He cut the creature torso, but it wasn't dead just quite yet. It attacked again, this time with more fore, and this time, the prince was forced to have a sword lock. Luckily, the prince was stronger than the sand creature, and pushed its sword back and chopped off its head.

The Prince then shifted his attention to the devise with the beam of what looked like sand coming out of it. The Prince put his dagger in the hole that the beam was coming out of. He felt something changing as the dagger absorbed the sand. He felt something changing…and the Prince wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet.


End file.
